rock_n_learnfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphabet/Lyrics
Lyrics New Alphabet Song :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. :I'm Alphabet Al, now sing with me. :We'll learn our letters so easily. :The capital letters are big and tall. :Look at them now and sing them all! :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. :The lowercase letters are sort of small. :Look at them now and have a ball. :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. A :Let's sing some words that start with A. :Because it's fun to learn and play. :Acrobats, ants, and astronaut. :Apron, acorn, apricot. :one more time :These are words that start with A. :We had some fun learning today. B :Here are some words that start with B. :Come on and sing them now with me. :Banjo, bicycle, and baboon. :Basketball, bucket, and balloon. :one more time :These are words that start with B. :That makes two letters, you've learned with me! C :Cactus, camel, candy cane. :All these words begin that same. :Cowboy, cupcake, cuckoo clock. :These are C words, now let's rock! :one more time D :Doctor, dolphin, and dinosaur. :Sing these D words and learn some more. :Donkey, drum, and domino. :Are more D words that you now know. :one more time E :Elephant, egg, and Eskimo. :These are some of the E words I know. :Eel, eraser, and eagle, too. :These are E words just to name a few. :one more time F :Fingers, firefighter, and fishbowl. :These words start with F, I know. :Feathers, flowers, and flamingos, too. :Start with F, I can tell you. :one more time G :Sing some G words then will hum. :Gorilla, grasshopper, and some gum. :These are G words that what they are. :Grapes, goggles, and guitar. :one more time H :We'll sing H words and have some fun. :Join in now, everyone. :Hamburger, hamster, helicopter. :Harmonic, hammer, hummingbird. :one more time :We've sung H words and had some fun. :Now our little song is done. I :I have I words to sing with you. :Inchworm, iguana, and igloo. :These I words you might have heard. :Icicles, island, and iceberg. :one more time J :Have fun with words that start with J. :Sing out loud with me today. :Jack-o'-lantern, jellyfish, and jellybeans. :A jet, a joker, and a pair of jeans. :Let's all sing, and let's all play. :Learn some words that start with J. :Jack-o'-lantern, jellyfish, and jellybeans. :A jet, a joker, and a pair of jeans. K :Kangaroo, kayak, and a key. :These K words are fun for me. :Ketchup, king, and koala, too. :Are more K words I sing with you. :one more time L :Here are L words for us to learn. :Ladybug, ladder, and lantern. :Sing L words then jump and hop. :Lemon, lion, lollipop. :one more time M :Microscope, a mermaid, or a monkey. :Some mountains, a moose, or a manatee. :one more time :Many more words may start with M. :Just look at signs and watch for them. N :Necklace, nut, and nickel. :All begin with N. :Napkin, notes, and nest. :Sing these words again. :Necklace, nut, and nickel. :Sing with me, my friend. :Napkin, notes, and nest. :All begin with N. O :Sing O words then drum with us. :Ostritch, otter, octopus. :More O words that you should know. :Overalls, oval, and oboe. :one more time P :Panda, parachute, and pool. :These P words are really cool. :Pizza, pirate, and porcupine. :Sing P words, you're doing fine. :one more time Q :We'll dance and play and learn some, too. :Let's sing some words that start with Q. :A quarter and a quail. :Each has a tail. :The quilt and queen. :Look good in green. :Quarter, quail, quilt, queen. :These are Q words I have seen. R :Let's sing words that begin with R. :Join with me, now here they are. :Raccoon, rattle, and radio. :Rocket, rooster, and rainbow. :one more time :R words are all around. :Look for them and they'll be found. S :Sing these S words loud and clear. :So people hear them far and near. :Submarine, slide, and surfboard. :A snake, a snail, and a sword. :These are S words you can see. :We learned letters easily. :Submarine, slide, and surfboard. :A snake, a snail, and a sword. T :These are words that start with T. :Join in now and sing with me. :Tiger, treasure, and trombone. :Turtle, tent, and telephone. :We can learn so easily. :To sing words that start with T. :Tiger, treasure, and trombone. :Turtle, tent, and telephone. :La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. U :Let's sing U words and we will jam. :Umbrella, umpire, Uncle Sam. :Sing more U words and spin with me. :United States, unicycle, and ukulele. :one more time V :These are words that start with V. :Sing them out so easily. :Vulture, valentine, and a van. :Volcano, vest, and violin. :These are V words you should know. :Sing them here and on the go. :Vulture, valentine, and a van. :Volcano, vest, and violin. W :These W words give me a thrill. :Walrus, wagon, and windmill. :W words are top notch. :Waffle, watermelon, and a watch. :one more time X :A fox, and a box. :An ax, and an ox. :Fox, box, ax, ox. :These are words that end with X. :What will people think of next? Y :Let's sing Y words you've got the knack. :Yogurt, yarn, and a yak. :A few more words for you to know. :Yam, yellow, and yo-yo. :one more time Z :A few Z words then we'll be through. :Zebra, zipper, and a zoo. :These Z words come from me to you. :Zebra, zipper, and a zoo. Funny Looking Letters :Look for G's all around. :Tell me their color and touch the ground. :The G's are blue. :Look at the letters and tell me, please. :What color are the letter T's? :The T's are red. :Look all around for the letter A's. :Tell me their color before I say. :The A's are green. :Now, look for the letter K's. :Tell me their color before I say. :The K's are orange. :Look up and down for all the Q's. :Say their color before I do. :The Q's are purple. :Look for W's as our last one. :Tell me their color then we'll be done. :The W's are pink. The Name Game :Everyone here has a name, so let's all play a little game. :What letter does your name start with? What letter does your name start with? :Kevin and Kaitlyn start with K. :Sam and Sonya start with S. :Becky and Brad start with B. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Felicia and Frank start with F. :Oscar and Olivia start with O. :Virgil and Vickie start with V. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Lorrie and Larry start with L. :Uma and Ulysses start with U. :Cameron and Carol start with C. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Oh, yes! :Rachel and Ronnie start with R. :Yolanda and Yanni start with Y. :George and Gwen start with G. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Helen and Harry start with H. :Quentin and Quilla start with Q. :Zorro and Zamora with Z. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Xina and Xerxes start X. :Marvin and Missy start with M. :Denise and David start D. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Now we're having some fun. :Jerry and Josie start with J. :Allen and Amy start with A. :Tia and Tony start with T. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Ned and Natasha start with N. :William and Wendy start with W. :Eddie and Ellen start with E. :Does your name too? Stand up with me. :Iris and Ivan start with I. :Penny and Paul start with P. :Does your name too? Stand up with me? :Everyone here has a name, we had some fun and played a game. Traditional Alphabet Song :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. :Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me. :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. :Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me. :A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. Category:Template documentation Category:Lyrics